Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to digital step attenuators.
Description of the Related Technology
Digital step attenuators (DSA) frequently include attenuator units and switches to selectively adjust the attenuation level. A control unit can provide control signals to control the state of the switches, on state or off state, which in turn control the state of the attenuator units, insertion state or attenuation state.
In one example, a control unit provides control signals to change the state of switches of a DSA to increase the impedance and thereby increase the total attenuation.
In another example, a control unit provides control signals to change the state of switches of a DSA to decrease the impedance and thereby decrease the total attenuation.